Heavy Metals Defense (HMD) is a dietary supplement comprising five natural ingredients generally recognized as safe (“GRAS”) by the FDA. In combination, they have the unique chemical property of demonstrating strong affinity for ionic heavy metals by an ion exchange mechanism.
This type of ion exchange behavior is analogous to that of “Prussian Blue,” which is an FDA-approved drug for binding with cesium-137, a radioactive isotope. Prussian blue traps radioactive cesium and thallium in the intestines, and prevents these metals from being re-absorbed by the body. The radioactive materials then move through the intestines and are passed (excreted) in bowel movements. Because Prussian blue reduces the time that radioactive cesium and thallium stay in the body it helps to limit the amount of time that the body is exposed to radiation. (see http://www.bt.cdc.gov/radiation/prussianblue.asp)
Prussian blue works using a mechanism known as ion exchange. Cesium or thallium that have been absorbed into the body are removed by the liver and passed into the intestine and are then re-absorbed into the body (entero-hepatic circulation). Prussian blue works by trapping thallium and cesium in the intestine, so that they can be passed out of the body in the stool rather than be re-absorbed. If persons are exposed to radioactive cesium, radioactive thallium, or non-radioactive thallium, taking Prussian Blue may reduce the risk of death and major illness from radiation or poisoning. (see http://www.fda.gov/Drugs/Emergencypreparedness/BioterrorismandDrugPreparedness/ucm130337.htm).